


a lullaby, good night.

by Sasebo



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 18:44:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13553352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasebo/pseuds/Sasebo
Summary: “You’re working late, Touma-san.”





	a lullaby, good night.

**Author's Note:**

> a super old drabble that i never posted i guess  
> i hope you're as impressed as i am that the first thing i'm actually posting for them isn't something terrible??? only bad things are to come so please enjoy this weird fluff piece in the meantime

“You’re working late, Touma-san.” 

Tsurugi invites himself in, sauntering to Touma’s desk. The obvious sway in his step causes the older man to quirk an eyebrow, and he leans back in his chair to get a better look. The hiccup that follows all but confirms it.

“Are you drunk, Tsurugi?” 

“What? No way,” Tsurugi giggles, stumbling a bit before catching himself on Touma’s desk. His hands plant firmly on the surface and he tries to meet Touma’s gaze. It lasts less than 15 seconds before he’s falling over laughing at himself. “Ah, okay, okay. I drank a little.” 

Touma snuffs out his cigarette in the ashtray on his desk. It went against company regulation to smoke inside, but beyond gentle reminders, no one actually had the nerve to make him stop. Standing up, he towers over Tsurugi. His fingers brush gently over flushed cheeks before he grips Tsurugi’s chin, tilting his face upward. “You should sleep it off.”

“Don’t wanna.” The way Tsurugi looks up at him resembles a petulant child. “Mm, can I make some money?” The words are only partially slurred as he reaches up to run his fingers along Touma’s shirt collar. 

“That’s what you came here for?” 

Tsurugi’s shit-eating grin says it all. “I just wanted to play with a mean old man.” He tries to hoist himself up onto the desk, but he miscalculates the distance and slides, only managing to not fall when Touma catches him. “Haa, oops.” 

Really, Tsurugi’s insufferable.

Touma considers the fact that he could just let Tsurugi fall and pass out on the floor while he continued his work. It wouldn’t be the first time. 

“Lift me~” Tsurugi raises his arms to wrap around Touma’s neck, undeterred by the cold stare he got in return. 

Insufferable and pathetic. Were Tsurugi not also a perfectly crafted weapon, he would have been worthless. 

Touma indulges him for now, raising him up so Tsurugi can sit comfortably on his desk. The dull yellow eyes that look up at him convey both the severity of Tsurugi’s drunkeness and his always bizarre sense of gratitude.  
“Touma-san… will you kiss me?” 

“Pitiful,” Touma chides, running a thumb over Tsurugi’s lips only for the younger man to lick it with a playful smirk. Scowling, he draws back his thumb. 

Tsurugi takes the hint, leaning forward and resting his head on the taller man’s chest, always pleased to find how easily it still nestled there even if he wasn’t a small brat anymore. His fingers lace behind Touma’s neck and he lets his eyes flutter shut. It’s easy to get lost in the familiar scent of smoke and cologne. “I can hear your heartbeat,” Tsurugi whispers, more to himself than anything. “Ba-dum, ba-dum, ba-dum…” 

When he feels the force of Tsurugi’s dead weight against him, he knows that the idiot’s dozed off. It’s not his audible sigh but the way he reaches for his pack of cigarettes that causes the man to stir.

“Ah, did I fall asleep?” He nuzzles his forehead into Touma’s chest. “Call Jun-chan, I definitely need a taxi tonight~”

“You’re sleeping here tonight, where I can keep an eye on you.” 

“What~ ♥ Really? Are you going to tuck me in, Touma-san?”

The response cuts him off, flat and to the point: “On the floor.”

“No fair,” Tsurugi mumbles, but he’s clearly not going to put up a fight. “Put me on the floor gently then.”

“Tsurugi.”

“Roughly? ♥”

“Let go of me.” Touma’s blunt, but it doesn’t sound entirely mean. 

“I can’t. I’m a koala.” Tsurugi grins, face still buried. “A drunk koala. So I definitely can’t let go~” When Touma’s fingers curl around his hair, he tenses, fully expecting the harsh pull that he knows will come. “You’re a tree.”

“I got the metaphor.” 

There it is, the yank back on his hair that jerks his neck so he’s forced to look upward. “Ow.” He’s still smiling widely, using his hands to pull Touma closer. “You’re not a very good one. Bad tree… bad man.” He finally loosens his hold, hands sliding down to rest on Touma’s chest. “Okay.” His voice is a lot quieter.

It feels harsh and cold when Touma pulls away, and Tsurugi drops haphazardly to the floor, a slight stumble to his step as he regains his balance. 

“Go to sleep.” Touma’s already moving around to his chair, habitually pulling out a cigarette to light. 

“Okay,” Tsurugi repeats. He slumps down, back to the desk. It doesn’t take him long to doze off again, with his knees tugged tightly to his chest.


End file.
